Known friction material for clutches is composed of fiber material and filler material. The fiber material forms the structure of the friction material and the filler material creates friction. Known friction material uses diatomaceous earth for the filler material. Typically, diatomaceous earth is composed of 80 to 90% silica. It is desirable to increase both static and dynamic friction coefficients for friction material. It is particularly desirable to increase the dynamic friction coefficient.